Anti-corrosive coating agents are applied on a target to form a coating film so that the target is protected from pollution or corrosion, and are particularly widely utilized in order to protect the outer surface of metal parts which are assembled or coupled with a variety of products manufactured in many industrial fields.
An anti-corrosive coating agent is typically composed of metal powder mainly responsible for imparting the anti-corrosive function, an organic solvent, and a variety of additives which impart heat resistance, weather resistance, add thermal stability, anti-corrosion, etc.
Although such an anti-corrosive coating agent typically forms a single coating layer, Korean Patent No. 10-0848671 discloses a method of forming two composite coating layers including forming a metal film and forming an anti-corrosive film thereon, and a composition for use therein.
Specifically, a metal plating layer is formed on a target, after which a composition for anti-corrosive paint is applied on the metal plating layer to form an anti-corrosive film which is then cured at a high temperature of 280˜350° C., thus forming a composite plating layer.
This method is a two-coating and one-baking procedure, and so exhibits better anti-corrosion compared to other methods of forming an anti-corrosive coating layer, but is problematic because the curing temperature is very high to the range of 280˜350° C. and thus the emission of carbon is high and the consumption of energy is large, and the metal plating layer penetrates into the anti-corrosive film undesirably resulting in a high defective rate and deteriorated acid resistance and corrosion resistance.